Generación Futura
by ange.marquez.50
Summary: Mi primer fanfic relata los incidencias, pensamientos y sentimientos de los nuevos habitantes de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Epílogo**

Rose no lo podía creer, el momento había llegado, finalmente iría a Hogwarts, podría demostrar su capacidad, escribir su propia historia, claro que, en el fondo sentía miedo, miedo de no encajar o de ser reconocida sólo por las proezas familiares, que según su opinión, tendrían un peso más allá de ella, las cosas que su tío y sus padres habían logrado no eran tonterías, eran realmente admirables más aún así pensaba que quería ser reconocida por su talento y no por las personas que la antecedían y que estaban eternamente ligada a ella, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado repentino de su madre...

El mismo sentimiento embargaba a Albus Potter, ser hijo de el famoso "niño que vivió" era a su entender todo un reto, no quería ser menos que su Padre, quería demostrar muchas cosas, más con Harry como contendor se le hacía bastante difícil, esa mañana sentía una sensación abrumadora de miedo y emoción, pero en el fondo muy en el fondo sabía que iba a poder vencer el miedo, su carácter fuerte y decidido daba fe de ello, al fin y la cabo no sólo en el físico se parecía a su padre.

Frente al espejo se encontraba un chico de mechones rubios casi platinados y mirada inquisidora, se acomodaba el uniforme mientras pensaba incesantemente en ese primer día, desde muy chico le habían enseñado que su linaje representaba tradición y renombre, aún así siempre pensó que algo pasaba para que su familia fuese tan hermética respecto a ciertos asuntos , no entendía absolutamente nada, pero con el paso del tiempo y a medida que fue creciendo fue comprendiendo todo... Los Malfoy habían ayudado al 'Que no debe ser nombrado' , habían sido partícipes fundamentales , y para mal, de una época oscura, y eso le hacía pensar que estaba condenado a siempre ser visto como una mala hiel, aunque de hecho no se sentía orgulloso de esa historia de la cual no podía escapar.

**Capítulo I :Casas y encuentros**

Antes de subir al tren se despidieron de cada uno de sus familiares,al entrar Rose y Albus estuvieron buscando un compartimiento donde poner sus cosas, sus primos Fred y James que ya iban en su tercer año de Hogwarts estaban con sus amigos así que no querían sentirse intrusos. Luego de caminar tratando de buscar algún compartimiento vacío se dieron por vencidos y se dispusieron a entrar a uno en dónde sólo había un ocupante, un chico de finos cabellos rubios y ojos azules los observó con curiosidad, Albus al mirarlo le dió una sonrisa e invitó a pasar a Rose. Yo soy Albus Potter y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley - dijo albus dándole la mano a Scorpius. Scorpius se sorprendió al ver quienes eran los que estaban al frente, devolvió el saludo y se presentó dejando en evidencia para los otros dos quien era, y que significaba ser quien era. Rose palideció un poco, y por momentos se pareció a Hermione cuando no sabía la respuesta a algún acertijo, Albus aunque sorprendido actuó serenamente y se hizo de pronto el silencio.

Al cabo de un rato Albus y Scorpius hablaban de quidditch y sobre las cosas que les gustaría hacer en Hogwarts, la pelirroja de larga cabellera estaba un poco silenciosa, Albus la miraba divertido, sabía que se le pasaría, a Scorpius el no saber que pensaba de él le incomodaba un poco, pero cuando el tren se detuvo todos salieron de sus pensamientos, había llegado el momento de conocer cuál era la casa que le correspondía a cada uno, y los nervios se hicieron sentir.

Esperaban ansiosos fuera del Gran Salón, no sólo ellos, sino el resto de los chicos de primero, Una de las profesoras con aspecto senil y ojos saltones le explicaba en que consistía la ceremonia de selección. Albus no escuchaba del todo, estaba absorbido por sus pensamientos, muchas veces le había platicado a su padre de su miedo de quedar en Slytherin, pero ese miedo estaba siendo ya pavor; miró a Rose y parecía igual de preocupada, aunque en realidad no lo estaba tenía una seguridad tal de quedar en Gryffindor que parecía que no existia en su mente la más mínima posibilidad de quedar en otra casa. Scorpius era completamente indiferente, ya sabía cuál era su destino, estaba más interesado en el castillo, sus alrededores, recordaba el bote que los llevó a ese lugar y se maravillaba, era tan interesante, le asombraba pensar que ese iba hacer su hogar por siete años, su ensoñamiento fue interrumpido de golpe al ver como en fila india todos pasaban al comedor para dar comienzo a la selección.

Cuando Albus escuchó al sombrero seleccionador gritar Slytherin su corazón se paralizó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar entre los presentes a su hermano James, la nueva noticia era devastadora James estaba con la boca abierta mientras Fred, su primo, reía por lo extraño de la situación. Albus decidió tomarselo con calma y se fue a sentar junto a Scorpius que ya había sido seleccionado para la misma casa, en ese momento lo estaba felicitando, cuando lo miró sintió repentinamente que la situación no era tan mala, empezó a sentirse más bien que mal, después de todo uno de los hombres más valientes que conoció su padre eran de esa casa que ahora era suya . Luego el rubio le dijo en voz baja y riendo: Necesitas agua¿?. Ambos empezaron a reir por lo bajo, y alzaron la vista cuando una chica de cabello largo ondulado y rojizo estaba con el sombrero puesto a punto de ser seleccionada. Rose se emocionó mucho al ser otra Gryffindor y así seguir con la tradición familiar, se sintió triste un momento por Albus, pero definitivamente aliviada cuando vió que Scorpius estaba una casa muy alejada de ella, no lo sabía, pero la misma sensación de alivio sintió el rubio al saber que estaría en Gryffindor.

La Directora McGonagall les dió la bienvenida a todos, especialmente a ese primer año recién asignado a cada casa, recordó e informó a todos las prohibiciones más elementales como el bosque prohibido o salir después de cierta hora de sus habitaciones, mirando especialmente a James, Fred y compañía . Una vez terminado el discurso dió paso al banquete. Si había una cualidad en Rose era su capacidad para hacer amistades, generalmente era muy sociable, no tardó en encontrar amistades, con una chica sintió conexión inmediata, Gabrielle lovegood, siempre sus padres hablaban de su madre Luna como si fuese de otro mundo, una persona un tanto peculiar, pero esta chica era de lo más normal, a Rose le parecía divertida y extrovertida, después del banquete ella vió en Gabrielle una amiga , y desde ese día, fueron inseparables.

Al entrar en la sala común de Slytherin Albus y Scorpius quedaron maravillados, si bien tenía un aspecto oscuro, era un lugar muy imponente, la forma en que estaba decorado inspiraba un gran respeto, aunque no lo expresaron con palabras ambos se sintieron orgullosos de la casa a la que pertenecían.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II: Cambios y atracciones**

Los siguientes años pasaron con una velocidad asombrosa Rose no podía creer que ya estaba en quinto año, sentía a Hogwarts como su hogar, un lugar en el que había conseguido la amistad de Gabrielle, y en el que había aprendido muchas cosas, ella misma observaba cambios en ella a todo nivel, era más segura, valiente, sacaba buenas calificaciones, más a diferencia de su madre, iba poco a la biblioteca, su inteligencia no implicaba horas de estudios sino momentos de atención en clases, físicamente también había cambiado, sobretodo en ese verano, era mucho más alta, su cabello mucho más largo con un ondulado suave, un cuerpo con curvas al cuál no estaba aún acostumbrada, pero tan pelirroja como siempre, mirarse al espejo era confuso porque era la misma pero los cambios de la edad estaban presente, aún así sintió que era normal al fin y al cabo no podía ser niña por siempre.

Scorpius Y Albus se habían vuelto inseparables, compartían no sólo la misma casa sino los mismos intereses, ambos disfrutaban del quidditch y hacía ya un año que jugaban juntos, el primero como Buscador, el segundo como capitán y Golpeador, aunque no habían ganado ningún trofeo se sabía que eran muy buenos, sólo el hecho de ocupar puestos tan importantes a tan temprana edad daba a entender que en cualquier momento lograrían un trofeo. Les gustaba bromear, de vez en cuando eran castigados por mal comportamiento, aunque nunca con la frecuencia en que James y Fred, se podría decir que a estos últimos no les ganaba nadie. También habían cambiado, Scorpius con el tiempo se volvió más orgulloso y altivo, rasgos de familia que no podía ocultar, era generalmente selectivo con sus amistades, y menos simpático que Albus, eso no evitaba que fuese visto con respeto, algunos compañeros le temían inclusive. Físicamente había crecido bastante, a la altura de Albus, su espalda se había ensanchado y su rostro de niño se había convertido en uno adulto e interesante.

Albus no era un excelente estudiante, pero le iba mejor que a Scorpius, además era mucho más simpático y querido por los demás, definitivamente tenía el físico de su padre con la diferencia que ninguna cicatriz marcaba su rostro, era consciente de su atractivo sobretodo en los últimos tiempos donde las chicas lo perseguían o secreteaban cosas cuando iba pasando con Scorpius que a pesar de su antipatía despertaba incluso más interés que él; y es que Scorpius tenía más experiencia y había salido con la mitad de las chicas de su casa, claro que, tenía una regla personal, nunca salir con mestizas, no es que tuviese nada en contra de nadie, pero prefería mantener el rango que se esperaba por venir de la familia que venía y ser quien era.

Pese a no quedar en la misma casa Albus tenía una relación muy cercana con Rose, debía reconocer que lo sacaba de algunos apuros en trabajos escolares, aunque con un poco de recelo... Espero no estar haciendo el trabajo también para Scorpius, Albus- Le decía Rose cuando lo ayudaba hacer algún trabajo- Albus siempre ponía cara de inocente y juraba que no lo haría pero realmente era imposible no ayudar a su amigo aunque no le decía que Rose le ayudaba Scorpius era lo sufientemente orgulloso como para dejar de copiarse si sabía que la pelirroja estaba involucrada, después de todo pese a esos 4 años que habían pasado él no lograba tener una amistad con ella, Albus no entendía a que se debía.

Albus con el tiempo se acostumbró a sus discusiones, desplantes y falta de consideración del uno con el otro, a veces las encontraba desesperantes, muchas veces se divertía, total que no tenían más remedio que estar juntos, ambos tenían la amistad de Albus en común y se toleraban lo más que podían para no romper el lazo, imposible para Albus elegir y ellos lo sabían bien, además Gabrielle le daba un toque especial a ese grupo, era de las más guapas de todo el colegio, pero el único chico que le interesaba ya tenía novia.

Gabrielle nunca supo como empezó a enamorarse de Albus, quizás el año anterior cuando lo vió jugando por primera vez quidditch, quizás en segundo cuando le había secado las lágrimas luego de una mala calificación, la cuestión era que ya en cuarto sabía que lo amaba, pero hacía un año alguien se le había adelantado. Helena Zabini Parkinson, hija de Blaise Zabini y pansy parkinson, era novia de Albus de hacía un año, Albus le gustaba por su valentía, muy parecida a la de él, además era golpeadora junto con él en el equipo, compartían cualidades y gustos por lo cuál naturalmente terminaron juntos. Era bonita, tenía una larga cabellera negra, pero no podía negar los rasgos familiares y era bastante arrogante y ofensiva cuando las cosas no le resultaban, sin embargo eran características que trataba de esconder en presencia de Albus.

Gabrielle la odiaba, como era posible que Albus no viese la perlita que tenía como novia, suspiró mientras se comía una tostada en el comedor, instintivamente vió a la mesa de Slytherin y vió los ojos verdes de Albus clavados en ella, se ruborizó levemente al ver como su mirada se encontró con la de ella,trato de disimular, miró hacia otro lado y cuando deseó volver a mirarlo sintió una gran decepción al ver como Helena le comentaba algo muy cerca de su oído.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Por Slytherin! **

La lluvia no cesaba, truenos relámpagos y un viento que hacía difícil mantener control sobre el cuerpo, justamente ese día! Scorpius sentía un frío que le entumecía hasta el último rincón de sus huesos , pero no podía ceder, tenía que ver la maldita snitch. Volteó repentinamente cuando vió al Guardián de Hufflepuff Michael Bernader pasar velozmente en dirección contraria, no sabía si había visto la snitch o sólo intentaba distraerlo, lo siguió con mucha destreza hasta el punto de pasarlo, no vió venir la quaffle que le golpeó el hombro y casi lo hace caer.

Albus gritaba a sus jugadores, mientras desde el otro lado preocupado le preguntaba a Scorpius si estaba bien, entre la lluvia, el juego físico y rudo que estaba llevándose a cabo no recibió respuesta o no la oyó, esquivaba las bludgers con una velocidad abismal y de pronto vió como Scorpius se dirigía velozmente hacía el cielo –espero que sea la snitch- pensó en forma de súplica para sus adentros.

Cuando miró hacía arriba con dificultad por la recia lluvia que caía vió a Scorpius bajar agitando los brazos y lo supo, el juego era de ellos.

-Misión cumplida, gritó Scorpius - una ovación se oyó cuando todo el equipo se abrazó

-Lo Sabía, sabía que ganaríamos el primer partido- Dijo Albus con una felicidad que no cabía en el pecho.

Al bajar toda la casa Slytherin estaba esperándolos, incluso unas que otras de otras casas, eran muchas las admiradoras silenciosas que tenían varios de los jugadores del equipo, Helena se abalanzó hacía Albus en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, al separarse le dijo:

-Mis amigas y yo hemos decidido hacer una fiesta para mañana, esto hay que celebrarlo!

-Una fiesta? Pero si es apenas el primer partido-Dijo Albus- Algo desconcertado, no le gustaba adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

-No importa, dijo Helena insistiendo, si se celebra el primero vendrán más triunfos y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente que Albus no pudo resistir, quería hablar con Scorpius pero estaba bastante entretenido con Emma Klauss que revoloteaba alrededor de el intentando seducirlo.

-Invitaré a mi prima y a Gabrielle- Le dijo Albus a Helena- viendo como de repente le cambiaba el rostro.

-La fiesta iba a ser sólo con Slytherin, le dijo muy seria y algo molesta- No hay razón para invitar a nadie externo, créeme que ninguna casa se alegra de nuestro triunfo, nos envidian mucho.

Helena yo se que ellas si se alegran de nuestro triunfo, así que las invitaré- dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño y mirándola con desconcierto y molestia, al ver su actitud decidida e irrevocable tuvo que bajar la guardia, no insistió ni forzó las cosas, y dijo que le parecía bien entonces, mostrando una sonrisa falsa, en el fondo las detestaba, sobretodo a la tal Gabrielle, siempre detrás de Albus y Scorpius haciéndose la víctima y la distraída para que le prestaran atención, miró hacia arriba y respiró para poder controlarse delante de Albus.

Al llegar a la habitación Albus le contó a Scorpius de la fiesta, quería saber su opinión.

-No me parece mala idea, sería una buena manera de relajarnos antes que empiece la semana y volvamos a la misma rutina no? Emma y yo tenemos algunas cosas pendientes dijo con una mirada maliciosa que Albus comprendió a la perfección, se conocían tanto que rieron por minutos, definitivamente nada mejor que una fiesta para ligar aunque sea por una noche.

-Por cierto he pensado en invitar a Gabrielle y a Rose a la fiesta -Scorpius tornó los ojos, Gabrielle no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero tener que ver a la Weasley con su cara que desaprobaba todo lo que hacía no le causaba nada de gracia, y es que, desde cuando se creía ella tan perfecta, odiaba la forma en que lo miraba, como si lo juzgara, como si nada de lo que pudiese hacer estaría nunca a la altura de sus gustos o de sus estándares, era una perra que se creía superior, y mejor que el nadie..

Albus reconoció lo que le molestaba a Scorpius, así que agregó: -Sería un desplante de nuestra parte no invitarlas Scorpius, Rose es mi prima, me ayuda en todo lo que necesito, y me apoyó cuando quise entrar al equipo, Gabrielle es su mejor amiga y sabes perfectamente que hemos hecho una bonita amistad.

-En ningún momento he dicho nada, dijo tratando de mostrar serenidad, me da igual la Weasley y me alegra que venga Gabrielle, siempre está dispuesta ayudarnos y he tenido conversaciones muy amenas con ella.

Antes de acostarse tomaron un poco de Cerveza de fuego, cuando Albus preguntó por qué cosa brindar Scorpius le dijo : Por Slytherin!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Leonas entre serpientes.**

Hacía una mañana soleada, calurosa y vibrante, Gabrielle se encontraba tirada en la grama esperando por Rose que había ido a la biblioteca en búsqueda de un libro que ambas necesitaban para terminar el trabajo de pociones, mientras estaba acostada pensaba con los ojos cerrados en el triunfo de Slytherin, si bien no había visto ni Albus ni a Scorpius esa era la noticia del momento, a ella le gustaba el Quiditch pero últimamente estar cerca de Albus era una tortura y más si estaba con la imbécil de Helena quién demostraba su amor de forma muy explícita, eso le parecía patético, como una necesidad de marcar territorio.

- Es una estúpida! se dijo a si misma.

- Quién es estúpida?, dijo una voz alterándola y haciendo que se incorporara con mucha rapidez, tanta que sintió un pequeño mareo al sentarse, y es que esa voz siempre tenía la capacidad de alterarla. Balbuceo un poco al mirarlo y no saber que responder, cuando por fin le vino una idea:

- La profesora Sproof de Pociones-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos, eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Albus rió, Gabrielle tenía la capacidad de hacerlo reír solo con sus expresiones, se agachó para estar cara a cara con ella que estaba sentada, era hermosa, se preguntó cómo era posible que cada vez que la veía estaba más bonita –disculpa por asustarte, dijo-Sólo venía a invitarte a ti y a Rose esta noche a nuestra casa, tenemos una fiesta por...

- Por el triunfo de ayer supongo- Se adelantó Gabrielle

Si, no hemos invitado a nadie de otras casas, pero sabes bien que ustedes son especiales para mí. Lo que dijo sonrojó a Gabrielle de inmediato, Albus lo notó pero no lo percibió de la manera correcta, pensó que era por su timidez, no por otra cosa. Gabrielle aceptó y le dijo que allí estarían, se vieron unos segundos, Albus se levantó, y le guiño un ojo al despedirse, eso la derritió, volvió a caer en la grama con una sonrisa picara, una fiesta, esa podía ser una oportunidad… no para declararse ni mucho menos, ella no era de esas, pero si para hacerse notar… y ver que pasa, se emocionó con lo que eso significaba, no pudo esperar a Rose, tenía que decirle ya, se levantó y se dirigió a la Biblioteca.

Rose buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba el libro que necesitaba, a Gabrielle le saldrían canas de esperarla porque no iba a salir de allí sin la información que necesitaba, se detuvo un momento para hacerse una trenza en su larga cabellera roja que a veces le resultaba demasiado voluminosa y pesada, mientras lo hacía atraía algunas miradas que se encontraban en el lugar, ella no sabía el efecto que tenía en el sexo contrario últimamente porque Rose había cambiado mucho precisamente ese año, de igual manera de saberlo no cambiaría su actitud, no era de esas que sentían la necesidad de ser admiradas, eso se lo dejaba a las cabezas huecas, ella tenía sustancia, y eso se repetía siempre que se preguntaba porque nadie la invitaba a salir nunca, pensó que no era atractiva pero que podía vivir con eso.

Cuando quiso volver a su búsqueda chocó bruscamente con una pelinegra escurridiza que no podía ni enunciar palabras de lo agitada que se veía

- Por merlin Gabrielle! Me vas a matar de un susto o de una contusión! que pasa que estás tan alterada, le dijo mientras se sobaba una pierna.

- Esta noche tenemos una fiesta, dijo Gabrielle casi sin aire en los pulmones. Albus nos invitó a la casa slytherin para celebrar el primer triunfo, si me quedaba a esperarte la fiesta empezaba acababa y tu aquí eh, llevo tiempito esperándote.

- Si si, es que no encontraba nada, una fiesta dices? Y que pintamos nosotras en una fiesta de slytherin? Sabes perfecto que nos miraran como unos bichos toda la noche, de esa casa saco a Albus y no sólo porque sea mi primo. Sabes, dicen que el sombrero no se equivoca pero yo tengo mis dudas.

- Ay ya Rose más bien vamos a prepararnos, a ver que nos vamos a poner, si nos van a ver como bichos por lo menos que seamos unos bichos hermosos- dijo Gabrielle de forma burlona. Rose entornó los ojos, sin entender porque de repente a Gabrielle le parecía tan emocionante una fiesta en Slytherin, sabía que se llevaba bien con Albus y con el malfoy pero en esa casa no había nadie más que conociesen y no había nada más incomodo que ir a una fiesta donde no conoces a nadie.

- La verdad que no se Gabrielle, no estoy muy segura de ir- dijo Rose dubitativa, no conocemos a nadie, me parece absurdo.

Gabrielle leyó el pensamiento de Rose, iba a poner excusas para no ir, así que utilizó la mejor arma que tenía, la culpa!

- No puedo creer que le vayas hacer esto a Albus, sabes bien que cuenta con nuestra presencia, me dijo explícito que no le fallaramos, mientras lo decía puso una cara de desaprobación que podía merecerle un Oscar.

Rose se sintió mal después de esas palabras, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar ir, cuando le dijo que si Gabrielle dio un brinquito que no entendió nada, es que si no la conociese diría que había alguien allí que le interesaba ver. Se encaminaron hacia su habitación pues ya daba el mediodía y no tenían ni idea de lo que se pondrían; entre las chicas con la que compartían habitación estaba Gloria black, muy talentosa en esos temas de maquillaje y arreglo personal, Gabrielle no perdió tiempo en contarle y ella no perdió tiempo en ayudarlas.

Rose se miró en el espejo y no le gustó mucho lo que vió, no parecía ella, según Gloria no había mejor color que el rojo para ir a casa de los Slytherin, representaba uno de los colores de Gryffindor y le sentaba de maravilla según su opinión.

Es que nada mejor que un vestido al cuerpo por encima de la rodilla y straple para estar muy sencilla y a la vez muy formal, te juro Rose que van hacer la sensación de la noche- Decía gloria mientras terminaba de alisarle el cabello con un encantamiento que permitía que su pelo generalmente con ondas estuviese liso toda la noche.

Gabrielle asentía mientras Gloria hablaba, Rose se veía espectacular. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás se dijo mientras miraba el espejo, tenía un conjunto de falda alta que dejaba todas sus curvas en su lugar, y es que a diferencia de Rose Gabrielle si sabía lo que tenía y lo bella que era, se hizo bucles en todo el cabello negro azabache y se sintió hermosa, tenía que aprovechar esa noche con Albus, si el no la notaba con ese look no la iba a notar nunca se dijo.

Albus miraba todo el lugar, tenía que admitir que Helena y las chicas habían hecho un buen trabajo, algo exagerado para ser el primer partido ganado, pero lo que valía era la intención, el lugar se había llenado un poco y Helena que estaba guapa, le explicaba los pormenores de la decoración, el asentía pero la verdad era que no le interesaba en absoluto nada de lo que hablaba, y solo esperaba que el silencio mostrado por el fuese suficiente o que alguien se les acercara para poder escaparse del tema, definitivamente Scorpius no iba a ser el salvador- se dijo para sus adentros cuando lo vió rodeado de tres féminas.

Y si, Scorpius estaba entretenido, y divertido en ver como las tres trataban de llamar su atención y sobresalir a sus ojos sin lograrlo, el sólo coqueteaba con ellas, la que realmente esperaba era a Emma que dijo que esa noche le iba a dar una sorpresa, y como le gustaban esas sorpresas, cuando llegó dejó a las tres chicas con tres palmos de narices y se acercó, Emma empezó a revolotearle y el solo esperaba el momento para salir de esa fiestecita que lo aburría enormemente. Un rato después empezó a llenarse el lugar, la fiesta se había calentado, había personas bailando, risas y charlas en cada rincón.

Cuando Rose y Gabrielle llegaron se sintieron intimidadas, miradas inquisidoras les comenzaron a llover, Rose le dijo por lo bajo, - te lo dije, unos bichos. Mientras algunas chicas las miraban con disimulada envidia, algunos chicos las miraban con interés, Rose iba al frente abriéndose paso entre las personas, Gabrielle iba detrás, Albus al ver la cabellera de Rose dejó a Helena y se acercó a su encuentro.

Wow Rose estás hermosa- Dijo Albus en forma sincera- nunca imagine verte tan llamativa dijo entre risas, Rose pusó los ojos en blanco, sabía que ese no era color para ella por eso la miraban tanto por ir vestida de quiero ser el centro de atención, al instante se puso al lado para darle espacio a Gabrielle, cuando Albus la vió se quedó estático, por un momento ella no supo si había sobreestimado mucho lo bien que se veía y había logrado un efecto contrario. Rose interrumpió su letargo y le dijo: - Albus que te pasa¿? Parece que viste una aparición agregó entre risas.

Salió de su letargo y no dijo nada, la saludó con un beso y le dio la bienvenida, luego se alejó con la excusa que tenía a Helena abandonada, la decepción de Gabrielle fue tan grande que quiso salir corriendo de allí, que estúpida era al pensar que podía lograr algo esa noche. Rose notó su cambio y dijo:

Qué te pasa Gabrielle? Estás pálida de repente

No, no es nada- dijo la aludida, es que tengo mucho calor. Rose no le creyó, pero enseguida le dijo que iba a buscarle algo de tomar para que se relajara, no entendió que pasó allí pero ya tendrían tiempo de hablar,

Scorpius estaba preparado para irse, el lugar estaba muy lleno, y no estaba para nada interesado en quedarse, quería su sorpresa así que le dijo a Emma de manera sensual al oído que era momento de retirarse hacer cosas más "educativas". Ella rió emocionada, y le dijo que iba un momento al baño a refrescarse, el asintió mientras veía a lo lejos una figura, como era posible que estuviese tanto tiempo sin percatarse de ella, que cuerpo, con esa figura tenía que ver su rostro, se fue acercando, definitivamente esa tenía que ser su próxima víctima, pero algo extraño pasó, mientras más cerca estaba notaba que su hermosa cabellera era roja, el no conocía a nadie con el cabello rojo que no fuese…

-Weasley? - gritó y Rose volteó en el acto. Al verla retrocedió un poco, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando hacerle hace unos momentos a una Weasley, palideció como pocas veces lo hacía al verla de arriba abajo repetidamente pretendiendo entender que en realidad era ella, Rose lo miraba confundida

-Se te perdió algo Malfoy? Te agradezco que no vengas con tus chistecitos baratos acerca de cómo me veo ni mucho menos estoy de humnor para tus desplantes, entendiste.

Tardó en componerse, pero poco a poco fue recuperando el color y dijo:

-Te crees muy importante como para que yo venga a dirigirte la palabra, no princesita, venía a tomar algo y como siempre estás en el medio obstaculizando mi paso. Ella lo miró con rabia, siempre tan patán, no le dijo ni una palabra más y se fue en dirección opuesta, ondeando su larga cabellera . Scorpius la siguió con la mirada, notaba como volteaban a verla, como era posible que la Weasley se hubiese vestido de esa forma, para quién? definitivamente era para alguien, y de pronto tuvo interés en averiguarlo, ella se creía tan recta tan perfecta y mojigata, que descubrir que era exactamente como todas las demás iba hacer su venganza, recuperó la compostura; pero no la calma, trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado.

- Te estaba buscando – lo sorprendió Emma, ya nos podemos ir.

- Ya no me quiero ir- Dijo el de forma cortante y escueta. Emma lo miró sorprendida, no estaba preparada para escuchar eso

- Scorpius pasó algo? Como me dices eso habíamos quedado en que te daría una sorpresa recuerdas

- Si recuerdo, pero ahora no me interesa esa sorpresa, y la verdad quisiera estar solo, así que dame espacio. Emma se quedó con la boca abierta como se atrevía a despreciarla, se quedó allí fría viéndolo marchar y prometiendo que se las iba a pagar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi quinto Capítulo está más enfocado en Gabrielle-Albus, para el próximo me enfocaré más en Rose-Scorpius.**

**CAPÍTULO V : ¡¿Una Hermana?!**

No podía concentrarse en la conversación, lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos lo tenía perplejo, desde cuando sentía ese tipo de cosas, de sentimientos por alguien que nunca había visto con otros ojos, y eso era lo que más le sorprendía, nadie le producía eso siquiera Helena, quizás el whisky de fuego estaba haciendo su efecto, no podía sacar conclusiones apresuradas sobre lo que acababa de sentir o pensar cuando vio a Gabrielle ataviada en ese mini traje ceñido perfectamente al cuerpo, se sintió tan estúpido al estar allí frente a ella intimidado y desarmado por completo, sin poder hilar una oración, no era propio de él, era una persona segura, no entendía que había cambiado debía componerse, y ser razonable, no era de los que se dejaban llevar por emociones

- Albus…. Albus! me estás escuchando? – dijo Helena extrañada al verlo tan abstraído.

- Eh? … disculpa estaba pensando en estrategias para el próximo partido- mintió con seguridad, de algo le había servido tener a Scorpius como amigo todos esos años.

- Angélica me estaba diciendo que podemos utilizar el lugar, recuerdas¿? Podremos pasar la noche juntos sin problemas! Dio un gritito emocionada.

- Umm si claro, no hay problema- dijo Albus restándole importancia.

- Ya no te emociona estar conmigo o que – expresó un poco decepcionada; Albus la abrazó y le dio a entender que siempre le emocionaba estarlo, así que se tranquilizó y puso cara de melosa.

- Por qué no buscas a Rose?, no le he hablado en toda la noche, Le dijo al tiempo que trataba de ver si las encontrabas con la mirada, porque bien sabía que no solo la buscaba a ella.

Helena trato de disimular con una sonrisa lo fastidioso que era hacerle el papel a la primita de Albus, pero bueno, no quería arruinar la noche que le esperaba con él, y luego de darle un apasionado beso fue en su búsqueda.

A Rose no se le había pasado la molestia por el trato que había recibido de Malfoy, estaba acostumbrada pero eso no quería decir que no sintiese nada, y es que sabía que era una pésima idea asistir a esa fiesta, no era su lugar, una casa llena de egos eso es lo que era Slytherin, volteó inconscientemente y volvió a ver esos ojos grises clavados en ella con una sonrisa maliciosa que no sabía que significaba, mientras alrededor al menos cuatro chicas reían y coqueteaban descaradamente con el rubio haciéndola sentir asqueada, por esa razón ese estúpido se creía la tapa del frasco, por las cabezas huecas que había en esa y en todas las demás casas, volvió a mirarlo para dedicarle la mejor cara de desprecio que tenía y luego sonrió para sí misma triunfante, sabía como le molestaba que lo mirara de esa forma.

Buscó a Gabrielle con la mirada, había tanta gente que ya no recordaba donde la había dejado, y de repente tropezó con un chico, casi pierde el equilibrio pero gracias a la agilidad del muchacho que la retuvo no pasó a mayores. Cuando recobró la postura él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

- Eh disculpa, no te vi venir- mi nombre es Michael Woods, dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, y fascinado con la presencia de Rose

- Ah, sí mucho gusto soy…

Si, se quién eres, quién no¿? Eres la prima de Albus, Rose Weasley.

Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo tan bien informado, así que el le aclaró que era golpeador de Slytherin y que Albus le hablaba mucho de ella, Sonrió satisfecha con la explicación.

- Tengo que irme, se apresuró a decir, - le llevaba esta bebida a mi amiga y se me ha perdido- Dijo de forma risueña.

El le cedió el paso sin quitarle la vista, Rose se sintió halagada, era la primera vez que algún chico se le acercaba con interés, quizás no todo estaba perdido para su aburridísima vida amorosa. Finalmente vió a Gabrielle en un rincón hablando con dos chicos que solo conocía de vista, pasó entre la mucha gente que la separaba de ellos e interrumpió diciendo:

- Te traje una cerveza de mantequilla - Sabes que no conozco mucho de bebidas y más vale bien conocido que malo por conocer, agregó de forma divertida. Gabrielle se lo tomó de un solo trago ante la mirada atónita de Rose, en ese momento no le quedó duda que le pasaba algo raro, y ya le tendría que contar con lujos de detalles.

El es Bryan Scorth y el Mike Finnigan, dijo Gabrielle cuando pudo tomar algo de Aire. Rose los saludó y se preguntó si entre esos dos chicos estaba el motivo de la emoción de Gabrielle por asistir a la fiesta. Mike parecía bastante interesado y más discreto que Bryan que la veía de arriba a abajo a las dos de forma que le hacía parecer un acosador en potencia.

- Quieres bailar- Le preguntó Mike, Gabrielle primero dudó un poco, luego habló como si tuviese una conversación consigo misma. - Sabes Mike merezco bailar y divertirme - expresó mientras asentía y se dirigía con él hacia la pista. Rose no salía de su sorpresa con las expresiones y actitudes de Gabrielle desde la mañana hasta ese momento, parecía estar en un carrusel de emociones.

Mientras pensaba en esto Bryan se acercó a ella de forma provocadora haciéndola sonrojar y pedir auxilio en silencio, cuando se disponía acercarse más todavía ante una Rose muy confundida Helena apareció de la nada y por primera vez Rose dio gracias de verle la cara y contar con su presencia.

- Qué haces aquí ? dijo - ignorando por completo al chico. Allá del otro lado estamos de lo más divertidos - dicho esto la agarró de la mano y prácticamente la arrastró hacía el lugar, a Rose le pareció bastante extraño ya que ella no era precisamente "amigable", pero definitivamente se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Rose entró a una especie de terraza que tenía un ambiente mucho más tranquilo y tenía una parte destechada con velas que flotaban; Mientras se acercaba distinguió a Albus entre un grupo, habían como seis personas más junto a él, entre ellas el chico con el que había tropezado y quien la miraba con interés.

- Al fin te veo, ¿dónde estabas metida? Dijo Albus con desconcierto - Rose sonrió y le abrazó

- No te había felicitado por el triunfo, espero que este año ganes la copa Al - te lo mereces. Rose quería mucho a Albus, más que su primo era su amigo y su soporte, la apoyaba por encima de todo. Donde está Gabrielle? Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos con expectación.

- La última vez que la vi estaba muy animada bailando con un chico- dijo divertida, lo que provocó en Albus una extraña sensación que seguía sin procesar, se levantó en el acto y le dijo que iría a buscarla, Helena no tuvo tiempo ni de hablarle, cuando volteó a ver a Rose buscando una explicación, está alzo los hombros en señal de confusión. Michael Woods ya estaba a su lado cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de que estaba en un grupo y enseguida empezaron a charlar animadamente.

Scorpius recostado en el borde de la terraza la miraba insistentemente, la perfecta prefecta Rose Weasley no era tan especial como se creía, allí estaba coqueteándole descaradamente al idiota de Woods, quizás se había arreglado así para él, pensó cuando repasó su vestimenta, su mini vestido rojo que mostraba su bien contorneadas piernas y dejaba poco a la imaginación, es que hasta para eso tenía mal gusto y poco criterio, porque Woods era conocido por ser un poco lento, y bastante pegajoso, no merecía ser un Slytherin. Notó como ella se hacía la desentendida pero le dedicaba pequeñas miradas de odio, eso le gustó, sabía que pese a su máscara la intimidaba, mientras hacía su típica sonrisa maliciosa Emma lo abordó entre gritos y sollozos.

- Crees que puedes dejarme así como si fuera cualquier cosa! le decía bastante alterada, mientras todos los presentes miraban entre divertidos confundidos e interesados.

Que te has creído? Repetía - no eres el único importante aquí, me la vas a pagar Scorpius gritaba roja de la rabia ante la mirada indiferente de Scorpius que si bien no estaba acostumbrado a que le gritaran en público si conocía lo que provocaba su rechazo en algunas féminas, unas amigas la abordaron tratando que se tranquilizara y se la llevaron entre gritos y peticiones para que se calmara, cuando iba lo suficientemente lejos Scorpius bromeo de forma cruel haciendo alusión a lo irresistible que era, todos rieron con malicia, todos, menos Rose que lo miraba con un semblante que era entre eres un patán a eres un idiota, a Scorpius no le importó, ya se la pagaría, pagaría por todas y cada una de las miradas y gestos desaprobadores que lo hacían sentir como si estuviese por encima de él, ya vería la forma de humillarla públicamente y bajarle los humos.

Albus había ido a cada rincón del lugar y no había visto a Gabrielle, como era posible que se perdiese así como así con un chico que había conocido esa misma noche, negó con la cabeza como si con eso evitara las cosas que le venían a la mente y que le producían sensaciones que no quería sentir, cuando alzó la vista la vió en un rincón bailando una canción muy lenta con …

- Mike Finnigan? Se dijo con incredulidad, y se acercó rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraban, la agarró por un brazo inconscientemente, sin pensar en lo que hacía, para separarla de Mike, lo que produjo sorpresa por parte del chico y confusión por parte de Gabrielle que no entendía que estaba pasando ya que todo era muy rápido.

- Albus, que te pasa? – Dijo con un semblante interrogante, el no respondió, vió a Mike con cara de asesino en serie.

- Un sincero y fuerte ¡Pierdete! salió de su boca lo que hizo que el chico levantará los brazos entre molesto y pacífico, Pese a que Mike estaba un año por encima de Albus lo respetaba por ser capitán del equipo, no le gustó para nada que interrumpiera su momento, se fue de mala gana y le dedicó una mirada amenazante antes de irse.

Gabrielle lo abordó molesta, preguntándole que hacía, por qué la grosería y el irrespeto, se puso roja de la vergüenza, de la rabia, Albus al verla tan inquieta la tomó por los dos brazos de modo que quedaron de frente y muy cerca, a Gabrielle se le cortó la respiración al tenerlo tan cerca, a Albus se le aceleró el corazón al ver lo hermosa que era y dijo sin pensar

- El es un año mayor que tú Gabrielle, es un mujeriego sabes, no quiero que estés con él porque eres como … como ...una hermana para mí.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, encima que no le había prestado atención en toda la noche, encima de tener que verlo con Helena, encima de presenciar como no le producía ni el más mínimo mal pensamiento tenía que escuchar de su boca como le decía lo que le hería su orgullo en lo más profundo de su ser, ¡la veía como una hermana! Gabrielle abrió la boca incrédula negando con la cabeza y se soltó de su agarre, con rabia contenida le dijo – No necesito que me cuides Al, así que mantente al margen, y allí lo dejó.

Buscó a Rose con premura, cuando la encontró le expresó su deseo de irse en ese mismo instante, Rose no lo dudó al verla, sabía que estaba molesta, sabía que su rostro le decía a gritos que quería irse corriendo y sin más salieron del lugar sin despedirse de nadie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero es que a veces no es lo que se quiere sino lo que se debe. Quisiera dedicarle este capítulo a Ireth Ringeril y a Hermy Evans Black por seguir mi historia y darme ánimos para continuarla, espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 6 : Tu respiración**

Practicaban bajo un sol inclemente en esa tarde que parecía eterna, las horas de entrenamiento empezaban a mostrar debilidad molestia y cansancio en unos jugadores de Slytherin que no estaban muy contentos con la severidad de su capitán. Scorpius descendió en su escoba y se dirigió a las gradas para descansar del calor y de los gritos de sus compañeros ; Se preguntaba porque Albus estaría de tan mal humor últimamente, hacía dos semanas que estaba molesto por algo que no sabía descifrar, el caso era que desde la fiesta no tenía la misma simpatía que lo caracterizaba.

Quizás estaba exagerando, quizás Albus quería concentrarse en ganar el juego que dentro de dos días les tocaba contra Gryffindor, y como deseaba el rubio ganarle a esos malditos, por eso valía la pena pasar dos horas y más entrenando, se imaginó momentáneamente como un golpeador, como le gustaría mandarle unas cuantas Bludger directamente a la cabeza a esos creídos leones, pero tenía que admitir que no había mayor satisfacción que verles las caras desencajadas y llenas de rabia cuando tomara en sus manos la snitch dorada, porque no tenía duda que ganarían ese partido, ese era su año.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa vengativa en su rostro no vió de primer momento el compañero que se le sentó a sólo dos puestos de donde estaba, al verlo con detenimiento cayó en cuenta que era Michael Woods, al parecer también necesitaba un descanso ante tan intenso entrenamiento. Enseguida le llegó el recuerdo de aquella noche de la fiesta, hacía dos semanas se comía con los ojos a la Weasley, hacía dos semanas juró que la Weasley se las iba a pagar todas, le pareció un momento propicio para utilizarlo como se usa un títere, él le ayudaría en la caída de la perfecta prefecta…

- Uff, me duele cada parte del cuerpo, que día el de hoy- dijo en voz alta haciendo gestos de molestia . Michael asintió dándole la razón al comentario, y le expresó que aunque necesario estaban muy duros los entrenamientos.

- Albus nos está matando-decía- No podremos rendir en el juego Gryffindor es el último campeón y será muy duro.

Scorpius confirmó la opinión que tenía sobre él, - era un idiota! , Sin entrenamiento duro no habría resistencia para hacerles frente, pero eso era algo que mentes pequeñas no podían comprender.

- Pues no tenemos nada que envidiarle a Gryffindor- dijo entre dientes- este año tenemos mucho mejor equipo , si no trabajamos duro no ganaremos, así de sencillo.

Michael asintió reconociendo que podía tener razón y Scorpius aprovechó el momento para atacar.

- Por cierto, no sabía que tenías tan malos gustos Woods, estabas encima de la Weasley como una mosca en leche la noche de la celebración - dijo de forma burlona e incisiva.

- Malos gustos dices Malfoy? Respondió el con una mirada maliciosa.

- Podría contar con los dedos chicas que sean igual de guapas en todo el colegio, no viste como estaba de sexy en ese vestidito, provocaba hacerle cosas malas, rió con sorna.

- El rubio sintió súbitas ganas de estampar un puño contra su cara, asqueado ante el comentario, pero se controlo para mostrarse imperturbable como casi siempre hacía ante todos, la reputación era importante para Malfoy, no podía mostrar signos de debilidad.

- Te volviste loco Woods? Tu sabes que no salgo con mestizas, no me atraen, así que no vengas a decirme que si noté como estaba, lo cierto es que has bajado de nivel, Slytherin tiene muchas chicas mejores que la Weasley; Michael hizo un gesto de desaprobación que le encrispó los nervios, de alguna manera tenía que lograr que le diera tres palmos de narices a la Weasley y la humillara públicamente, ya tendría tiempo de planificar las cosas.

Albus interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio cuando llegó hasta las gradas con aspecto cansado y huraño, Woods cuando le vio acercarse desapareció del panorama, nadie quería demasiado al capitán ese día, Albus lo notó pero le dio igual, juntos se dirigieron a los bañadores antes de su última clase justamente con la casa de Gryffindor.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

A Rose le encantaba pociones, era de las materias que más fácil se le daba, y eso que era buena en casi todas, pero pociones era especial, quizás lo que más le gustaba es que en esta materia se necesitaba una precisión y exactitud absoluta, nada se podía salir de control, y ese era uno de sus mayores miedos, perder el control, si bien años atrás se propuso a ser más relajada, correr riesgos, comprendió que los genes no se podían negar, en eso se parecía a su madre.

Soltó su larga cabellera sujetada a un amarre que le permitía ver sus libros de una forma despejada, por más que le gustase esa materia se sentía cansada de las clases anteriores y de los trabajos tan largos que a veces los profesores les imponían, al relajar su cabeza notó como un rubio y un pelinegro se escabullían de forma tardía a la mesa más cercana de la clase, entrecerró los ojos como gesto de desaprobación.

Albus sonrió arrugando la nariz de forma adorable y Scorpius rodó los ojos fastidiado por su eterna manía de meterse en lo que no le importaba. Al primero le devolvió la sonrisa, al segundo la mirada que solo tenía reservada para él, le molestaba de sobremanera la capacidad que tenía Malfoy para pensar que estaba por encima de las reglas, por encima de los demás, pero por otro lado, no temía salirse de la línea, ser rebelde, sintió envidia.

Dio a Gabrielle una mirada que traducida le decía la clase de desadaptados sociales que tenían al lado pero no obtuvo respuesta solo una mirada gélida que pasó de ella a donde estaban ellos que no comprendió, y es que, llevaba tiempo sin entender a su amiga, pero determinó que ella vendría a contarle cuando estuviese lista, y no la iba a presionar.

Albus sintió esa mirada como un puñal, la actitud que Gabrielle había tomado con él desde esa noche de la fiesta lo hería profundamente, por eso necesitaba estar ocupado, necesitaba no pensar, no pensarla, pero por más que luchaba no podía dejar de preguntarse por que de repente Gabrielle le odiaba, por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacía ella, temía la respuesta y le dio gracias al Quidditch por apaciguar su agonía.

- ¡Y deben hacer 3 folios repitiendo la poción hasta que les quede bien! - Dijo el profesor Quill molesto al ver que nadie la había hecho perfecta, si quiera Rose, que quedó con la boca abierta al notarlo, no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba muy cansada como para procesarlo, cuando quiso buscar a Gabrielle vió que ya se había ido, definitivamente tenía que empezar a desarrollar paciencia, ordenó todos sus libros y salió en bola de humo a la biblioteca. Rose nunca dejaba nada para último momento y necesitaba libros para adelantar parte de los trabajos que le habían asignado ese día.

Se encontraba absorta en su búsqueda del libro para el trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo divisó en la parte de arriba del estante en la sección prohibida, hizo un gesto de fastidio, tenía que buscar la escalera ya que solo un gigante podría alcanzarlo por sí solo, aparte no había autorización para utilizar la varita ni ningún tipo de magia en esa sección, no lo pensó dos veces, subió y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo hojeo para asegurarse que estaba la información que necesitaba, tuvo suerte, así que con una sonrisa triunfadora se dispuso a bajar.

Mientras lo hacía pensó en el largo baño que se daría apenas llegase a su habitación y ,de repente, perdió el equilibrio, en un segundo el libro voló de sus manos y ella sintió como se iba de espaldas, cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe que vendría con su caída, pero unas manos fuertes y firmes amortiguaron su desequilibrio al tomarla por la cintura. Su respiración se aceleró, no sabía que le asustaba más la colisión que pensaba iba a tener contra el suelo o el saber de quién eran esos brazos que la rodeaban tan enérgicamente a lo largo de su pequeña cintura, sin poder tomar aliento y de espaldas ante su salvador giró rápidamente...

… Se encontró cara a cara, muy cerca, como nunca lo había estado de ningún chico jamás, con los ojos grises y brillantes de un rubio platinado que ya conocía muy bien pero nunca con tal proximidad. Rose se estremeció, no sabía descifrar que sentía, pero sí que sentía… su respiración, su mirada penetrante, las manos en su cintura, una sensación que le encrispaba todos los vellos de su piel y la dejaba sin respiración. Scorpius se veía tranquilo pero no lo estaba, si bien la siguió hasta la biblioteca para molestarla y empezar armar su plan contra ella, si bien vió venir el desastre cuando la vió bajarse por las escaleras, nunca imaginó el desenlace, no imagino que iría corriendo a su rescate y mucho menos que terminaría entrelazado a ella de esa forma.

Rose lo miró con una interrogante plasmada en su rostro, visiblemente nerviosa y muy confundida, el rubio podía ver sus labios rosa carmín entreabiertos, podía ver su nerviosismo, podía ver como su respiración se agitaba y sintió unos deseos inmensos de probarla, pero allí mismo entró en razón, la soltó bruscamente y se alejó unos pasos tratando de controlarse, y de entender que había pasado.

A los pocos segundos decidió arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado y dijo:

- Te juro Weasley, no se donde tienes la cabeza, te podrías haber matado. Mientras le decía esto trataba de mostrarse controlado así que se apoyó con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba de una mesa cercana que tenía justo detrás.

Rose no sabía cómo articular palabras, pero carraspeó y lo más rápido que su cabeza le permitió hablar se disculpó sin poder mantener la mirada intensa que le mostraba él como tratando de descubrir porque se encontraba tan descolocada, se dijo así misma que tenía que salir de allí.

- Estaba distraída- dijo, y un tímido gracias salió de su boca, recogió sus libros sin dar tiempo a una respuesta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar ante la mirada penetrante y confusa de un Scorpius que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir lo que había sentido ni a pensar lo que había pensado, ladeo la cabeza con molestia, esas cosas no le pasaban a él, que se suponía que estaba haciendo, se reprochó el haberla ayudado y se juró nunca más permitir que algo tan "raro" le pasara de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII : El beso**

Al abrir los ojos sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho, era soportable pero incisivo, no podía moverlo sin que sintiese que en eso se le iba la vida, no entendió como sucedió, solo recordaba como una Bludger mandada con saña a su dirección lo noqueó haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente de la escoba, maldijo por lo bajo, no tenía idea de cómo había terminado el juego, y para colmo estaba paralizado de un brazo justamente en época navideña, sintió sed así que trató de incorporarse un poco para ver si había agua cerca, al ver que no había por ningún lado nada que pudiese saciar su sed aparte de adolorido se puso muy molesto.

Negó con la cabeza en forma de frustración y cuando se disponía a gritar para ver si alguien le oía vió entrando por el pasillo de la enfermería a una figura alta que se dirigía en su dirección, no pudo notar de quien se trataba, sólo sabía que era alguien de su equipo pues distinguía el uniforme de serpiente, a decir verdad distinguiría ese uniforme a la distancia que fuese, el chico se quitó el casco dejando ver una melena rubia mojada y cuando subió la vista supo que se trataba de Scorpius que visiblemente preocupado se apresuró hacía él .

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo el rubio con seriedad. Albus asintió sin abrir la boca y lo miró con una interrogante que el rubio entendió a la perfección, necesitaba saber cómo había acabado.

- Le ganamos. Dijo Scorpius con una mirada severa. Y créeme que el que te lanzó la bludger terminó mucho peor, ya lo deben traer por allí, agregó con una sonrisa vengativa en el rostro. Albus no acostumbraba a disfrutar del mal de otro, pero sintió que Ben stricker se lo merecía, era una cucharada de su propia medicina, así que un aire de satisfacción lo inundó de repente, pese al dolor y a que lamentablemente no había estado allí para verles las caras de rabia cuando ganaron, no había resultado todo tan mal. Sabía que su hermano James y su primo Fred eran parte del equipo Griffyndor, pero ya habían ganado dos copas, era su último año en Hogwarts y ya era el turno de ellos de hacer historia.

Voltearon bruscamente cuando oyeron algunos quejidos provenientes de la entrada, tal como Scorpius le había informado traían a Ben quejándose del dolor y tocándose la pierna derecha como si con eso pudiese evitar su sufrimiento, Albus lo miró entre la rabia y la pena, y Scorpius con indiferencia absoluta, lo acompañaban varios jugadores de Gryffindor, entre ellos James que se acercó a Albus para saber de su condición, cuando se aseguro que se encontraba bien se disculpó por lo que le hizo Ben y le expresó que no volvería a pasar.

Cuanto tiempo te quedarás – le preguntó James

- No lo sé, no he hablado con la señorita Sproof aún, no me han dicho nada – dijo Albus mostrando de nuevo la frustración que lo embargaba al estar así.

- Bueno créeme que no pasarás más de una noche en enfermería, sabes que yo también he sufrido algunas caídas de la escoba y máximo en una semana te quitarán los vendajes.

Se dirigió a Scorpius extendiendo su mano para darle un apretón junto con un – buen partido, merecían ganar - y se alejó hacía su grupo sin más. Si bien james había quedado muy dolido al ver a Albus quedar en Slytherin hacía unos años, ya eso había quedado en el pasado, aprendió a conocer a Scorpius y llevaban una relación cordial.

La enfermera se acercó con premura a revisarle el brazo, Albus aguantó el dolor punzante que se le aceleró al momento del agarre y vió como ella le aplicaba una especie de pomada que olía a mil demonios, cuando terminó le volvió a poner el vendaje, y le explicó que tendría que pasar la noche en la enfermería, pero que el brazo estaría bien en unos días.

Aliviado Albus suspiró, aunque no le gustaba la idea de dormir en el sitio la noticia que mejoraría pronto hacía que fuese llevadero ese detalle, Scorpius lo miraba en silencio y cuando se disponía a irse entro a toda prisa Helena con una cara entre asustada y depresiva que lo hizo alejarse un poco del lugar, con los brazos cruzados presenciaba como esta trataba de abrazarlo sin éxito por el brazo, y le hacía mil preguntas que le parecían inadecuadas para el momento, vio en la cara de fastidio de Albus que estaba en lo correcto y por alguna razón dio gracias por no tener una novia estable.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rose se dirigió a la enfermería apresurada y nerviosa, Albus era una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, y necesitaba saber que estaba bien, al entrar vio que Albus estaba semi acostado con el brazo vendado, Helena estaba junto a él, le besaba la frente le agarraba el brazo sano, y por un momento se preguntó si no se sentiría asfixiado, pudo ver a Scorpius al pie de la cama mirando la escena como si esta lo divirtiera, y por alguna razón pensó que tenía un hermoso perfil, aristocrático, perfectamente delineado como si de una escultura se tratara, sacudió la cabeza, que pensamientos tan raros le producía Scorpius desde aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos sus rostros se encontraron, mientras que a Albus se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, Helena se mostró disgustada y Scorpius simplemente la miraba fijamente inexpresivo, era difícil saber que estaría pensando, sólo sentía como su mirada la traspasaba y decidió esquivarla como lo venía haciendo desde algunos días, se sentó al otro lado de la cama con aspecto preocupado, Albus le explicó lo que hacía un momento le había dicho la enfermera, y eso le tranquilizó.

Al cabo de un rato la enfermera les hizo saber que no podían estar tres personas al mismo tiempo allí , Helena miró a Rose y de una manera territorial le tomó la mano a Albus, Rose no le hizo caso, se sentía con mucho derecho a estar allí y no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Albus miraba a una y a la otra sin atreverse a decir nada; pero Scorpius no se quedó callado

Weasley ya oíste a la enfermera- dijo- tenemos que salir, agregó de forma contundente. Rose volteó y le miró con una mirada asesina, el no se inmutó, Albus veía venir una batalla campal, pero sorpresivamente Rose se levantó y se despidió de Albus con un beso y diciéndole al oído, -Como es que lo soportas? – no le hizo el favor a Helena de siquiera mirarla, y mucho menos a Scorpius, salió a toda prisa, al segundo Scorpius hizo lo mismo dejando a una Helena satisfecha y risueña con Albus.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Rose echaba chispas de la rabia, como se le ocurría a ese imbécil decirle lo que tenía o no tenía que hacer, y delante de la gente, es que definitivamente el creía que estaba por encima de todos, en otros años por algo así lo hubiese enfrentado, pero ya eso no tenía sentido, años de discusiones solo habían provocado un circulo vicioso al cual no iba a volver a caer, ya estaba grandecita, ya no era una niña que hacía un berrinche cada vez que le ofendían, mientras caminaba a grandes pasos sumergida en sus pensamientos de cómo actuar con el rubio sintió que alguien le agarró por el brazo pegándola hacia una pared en un pasillo solitario .

Rose subió la mirada, la persona era considerablemente más alta que ella, se encontró de nuevo con los ojos grises de Scorpius y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban inexplicablemente, la cercanía la hacía agitarse y le costó articular palabra alguna, sin embargo, recuperó fuerzas, lo miró con determinación, y le preguntó que quería.

Me preguntaba porque últimamente te ha dado por ignorarme. Dijo desafiante- estoy cansado que creas que eres mejor que todos, quien te crees que eres Weasley- Mientras le decía esto le tocaba la barbilla con su dedo índice lo que hacía que ella tuviese que verlo a la cara obligatoriamente, el rubio recorría con la mirada su cuello, su boca, su mirada, desde ese día tenía una pequeño placer culposo, desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar porque tuvo deseos de besarla, si hubiese sido otra no dudaría en achacárselo a una poción de amor, pero la Weasley no era de esas, y aunque se juró a sí mismo no ponerse en esa situación nunca más, no pudo resistir la tentación, nunca sintió unos deseos tan instintivos, siempre fue al revés, siempre era él que provocaba, el que tenía el control, le parecía interesante probar algo nuevo, luego de la "situación" de la biblioteca lo analizó bien, podía ser más flexible en lo que se refería a las mestizas, nunca tener algo serio, pero si divertirse, al diablo se fue su plan de venganza, su plan de humillarla, el plan de pervertirla era mil veces mejor. Y quizás con suerte luego la humillaría, y por ende, se vengaría.

Rose sintió que se desmayaba, tanto espacio en ese pasillo, y ellos dos tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, verlo la ponía demasiado nerviosa y sintió la necesidad de escapar, pero no podía quedar en evidencia, no podía salir corriendo así nada más, si le demostraba al rubio que la intimidaba estaría perdida, no podía mostrarse como una cobarde, volvió a sacar fuerzas, con determinación quitó el dedo que la subyugaba y se coló del fuerte que le tenía el rubio a su alrededor con sus brazos.

- He decidido que ya no voy a discutir más contigo, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en cosas banales, gritó Rose queriendo parecer firme - por eso te ignoro, creo que es lo mejor para ambos- agregó.

Scorpius la vió sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender el que la weasley fuese capaz de tratar de ignorarlo, luego con un aire de suficiencia se le acercó provocativamente hasta estar a centímetros de su boca, la pelirroja tragó seco y volvió a sentirse indefensa ante su cercanía, cuando sintió que no había escapatoria el rubio paró bruscamente y dijo – Como quieras, weasley! Y allí la dejó temblando y con una sensación de estupor, ella pensó que la besaría y no iba hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba perpleja; Rose lo vió alejarse hasta perderse en una esquina del pasillo, era inevitable, era el momento ,tenía que buscar novio, tenía que dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, quizás se debía a que nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien del sexo masculino que no fuese algún familiar, eso era, eso era lo que le faltaba para quitarse esas ideas locas que tenía en la mente y que le insinuaban que podía sentir algo por el rubio, en qué mundo paralelo ella podía sentir algo precisamente por un Malfoy, sacudió su cabeza queriendo despejar su mente, definitivamente tenía que encontrar a alguien, no sabía como hacerlo, pero ya Gabrielle la ayudaría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El brazo ya no le dolía, la cama si bien no era la acostumbrada estaba bastante aceptable, aún así no podía dormir, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban, no podía creer que Gabrielle no hubiese ido a verlo, entendía que estaba molesta, podía entender que no quisiera tenerlo cerca, pero considerando que casi se mata al caer de la escoba y los años de amistad que tenían, no podía comprender su frialdad y su indiferencia. Rondó sobre la idea por mucho tiempo en esa noche fría y solitaria, al percatarse que ya daban las dos de la madrugada decidió que debía parar de algún modo, tenía que dormir. Cuando logró encontrar descanso, un ruido lo despertó .

En la oscuridad vió una figura al pie de su cama, logró distinguir que se trataba de una chica, su larga melena se dejaba entrever y Albus con una rapidez que demostraba su experiencia de jugador tomó su varita al instante.

Lumos! Susurró, pudo apreciar el rostro dulce y preocupado de Gabrielle, se sintió pasmado, una alegría invadió su corazón pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, simplemente la observaba, estaba ataviada en un suéter que parecía muy grande para ella que era tan delgada, considerando el frío de esa noche no le quedó dudas de por qué lo llevaba, aunque se veía despeinada Albus pensó que no podía verse más hermosa, guardaba cierto parecido con Helena, ambas tenían largas cabelleras negras como azabache, y eran de tez morena , una mezcla que resultaba exótica, pero mientras Helena era fuerte autosuficiente, Gabrielle era delicada y dulce, quizás todo estaba en sus ojos, verdes y cristalinos, no sabía que era, pero definitivamente le resultaba mucho más atractiva.

Gabrielle no sabía por dónde empezar, que decir, decidió ir en la madrugada con la esperanza de encontrarlo dormido, y así nunca supiera que ella si necesitaba verlo, cerciorarse que estaba bien, no quería estar en evidencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, allí estaba frente a el que la miraba como si fuese una aparición, y con el corazón que no le cabía en el pecho por encontrarse en esa situación y que él se diera cuenta , quiso romper el silencio, un silencio muy largo los había mantenido mirándose como si fuese un concurso de lectura mental, como si uno quisiera leer lo que estaba pensando el otro, así era, pero ellos no lo concientizaban.

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien, dijo Gabrielle nerviosa y en voz baja tratando de desviar la mirada hacía el suelo y así disimular mejor su nerviosismo. Albus siguió observándola, y le pidió que se acercara, ella obedeció como una niña y quedó de pie a su lado el la tomó de la mano e hizo que se sentara quedando ambos muy cerca.

Albus la miraba dubitativo, - Por qué vienes de madrugada? no comprendo porque vienes a verme a estas horas, pueden castigarte, sabes bien los problemas que tendrías si te descubren, Por qué el riesgo? . Ella lo miró sin saber como hacer para mentirle teniéndolo tan cerca, sintió que fue una pésima idea ir a verlo a esas horas y no se le ocurría nada para remediarlo. Suspiró y decidió hablarle con la verdad.

- No quería que me vieras, solo necesitaba saber que estabas bien, pero estoy molesta contigo, y me parecía que si venía con toda esa gente alrededor, iban a notar que no estabamos bien, no quería eso, no quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas. Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le satisfacía la explicación, había algo más, pero decidió no indagar, creyó que era el momento propicio para arreglar las cosas no para propiciar otra pelea.

- Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención molestarte o herirte, simplemente buscaba protegerte, dijo en forma sincera Albus, mientras le hablaba acarició su rostro lo que produjo en la pelinegra una sensación de hormigueo,se le erizó la piel, el lo notó pero no lo entendió, quizás estaba malinterpretando, colocó sus dedos en los labios de ella, y pudo sentir como temblaba cuando empezó acariciarlos, eso lo excito de inmediato, sabía que no debía, pero lo quería, deseaba besarla y no pudo contenerse. la tomó por la nuca y atrajo sus labios hacía los suyos, la beso lentamente tratando de saborear esos labios dulces que le provocaban enormemente, Gabrielle le siguió el ritmo, poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante, sus lenguas entraron en acción y se comían literalmente a besos, Albus no quería que acabase nunca, se sentía sumamente excitado quería probarla toda, el corazón se le aceleró cuando escuchó un leve gemido de la pelinegra que se sentía agitada, incitada, y muy estimulada, un instante, tan solo un instante bastó para que se separará de golpe dejando a Albus confundido y molesto, no quería que ese momento terminara.

Gabrielle se paró instintivamente, - que estamos haciendo Al? le preguntó, - Tienes novia, se supone que esto no está bien, hace nada me dijiste que me querías como una hermana, que es lo que realmente sientes?. Albus la miró sin saber que responder, nada pasaba por su mente en ese momento, había olvidado hasta su nombre, eran demasiadas preguntas y en ese momento no tenía respuesta, ella lo miró aún agitada y le dijo, - Sabes que? olvidemos que esto paso si? - nunca debí haber venido, y dicho esto salió corriendo sin dejar a Albus explicarse, y con lagrimas en el rostro. El simplemente descansó su cabeza en la almohada, no sabía que había hecho, ni por qué, solo sabía que le gustaba Gabrielle, que lo admitía a si mismo sin tapujos, no se arrepentía de aquel beso y de alguna manera tenía que explicarselo, si hacía unos momentos tenía esperanza de dormir ahora la excitación de lo que acababa de pasar le dejaba muy claro que esa noche estaría en vela.


End file.
